The Prince
| runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $22 million | gross = $37,666,766 }} The Prince & Me is a 2004 American romantic comedy film directed by Martha Coolidge, and starring Julia Stiles, Luke Mably, and Ben Miller, with Miranda Richardson, James Fox, and Alberta Watson. The film focuses on Paige Morgan, a pre-med college student in Wisconsin, who is pursued by a prince posing as a normal college student. The film spawned three direct-to-video sequels created under different writers and a new director, with Kam Heskin replacing Julia Stiles in the role of Paige Morgan: The Prince & Me 2: The Royal Wedding (2006), The Prince & Me: A Royal Honeymoon (2008), and The Prince & Me: The Elephant Adventure (2010). Plot Paige Morgan (Julia Stiles) is a pre-medical student at the University of Wisconsin–Madison. Across the Atlantic, Denmark's Crown Prince Edvard (Luke Mably), prefers to live the life of a playboy, and when with his family often ignores or marginalizes his royal responsibilities. Inspired by a television commercial showing Wisconsin co-eds flashing their breasts, Edvard meets with his parents, King Haraald (James Fox), and Queen Rosalind (Miranda Richardson), and announces his intention to attend college in America—specifically, Wisconsin. The Queen then dispatches Edvard's majordomo, Søren (Ben Miller), to chaperone the trip. Arriving at the university, Edvard orders Søren to keep his identity a secret and to call him 'Eddie'. Later at a bar Eddie sees Paige serving and asks her to take off her shirt, as on TV. Paige angrily drenches Eddie with the drink hose and bouncers escort Eddie from the bar. Though he has apologized, Paige is annoyed when Eddie and she are assigned as lab partners for an organic chemistry class. Since the class is important for Paige's medical school ambitions, she warns Eddie to not get in her way and reprimands him after he sleeps in through one of their lab experiments. Running out of money, Eddie gets a job in the deli section of the bar. Paige reluctantly helps him during his first day, and the two start to mend fences. Although she does well in science, Paige struggles in an English literature class. Eddie uses his earlier education to help Paige gain a better understanding of William Shakespeare, and Paige instructs Edvard in common household chores like laundry. Since Eddie is away from his family and unfamiliar with American holidays, Paige invites him to her parents’ dairy farm for Thanksgiving. Paige's father explains how he struggles to keep the small farm afloat, and Eddie uses his mechanical skills to fine-tune a riding mower for a race, which he wins. A rival racer proves a sore loser and punches Eddie. After the fight that follows, Paige treats his grazes and the two kiss for the first time. Back at school, Eddie and Paige sneak off to the library stacks to pursue a romantic encounter. While there, members of the Danish tabloid press ambush the couple. Once away from the mayhem, Paige learns his real identity and walks away from him through the rain. Just then Eddie is notified by his mother that his father is very ill and she asks him to return. While Paige is questioned at a viva voce panel about Shakespeare, she realizes that she loves Edvard and runs to find him, only to discover that he has already left for Denmark. She follows him there and while being driven round Copenhagen is delayed by a royal parade. Paige leaves her taxi and is recognized from the papers by the crowd, who call Edvard’s attention to her. He mounts her behind him on his horse, hurriedly opens a parliamentary session and takes her to the castle. The queen objects to Edvard's choice, but the king tells him that if he loves Paige, he should marry her. Edvard proposes and Paige accepts. After witnessing him reconcile workers and employers in a parliamentary committee, the queen realizes that Paige has helped him grow up at last and will make a good queen. However, during a palace ball Paige remembers that she is betraying her ambition to become a doctor working in Third World countries, breaks her engagement and returns home. King Haraald abdicates and the newly crowned Edvard realizes that he too has responsibilities to shoulder. However, he arrives after Paige’s graduation and tells her that she is his choice and he is willing to wait for however long it takes to achieve her dreams. The film ends with no resolution. Cast * Julia Stiles as Paige Morgan * Luke Mably as Edvard, Crown Prince of Denmark/Edvard III, King of Denmark ("Eddie Williams") * Ben Miller as Søren * Miranda Richardson as Rosalind, Queen consort of Denmark * James Fox as Haraald, King of Denmark * Alberta Watson as Amy Morgan * John Bourgeois as Ben Morgan * Zachary Knighton as John Morgan * Stephen O'Reilly as Mike Morgan * Elisabeth Waterston as Beth Curtis * Eliza Bennett as Princess Arabella * Devin Ratray as Scotty * Clare Preuss as Stacey * Yaani King as Amanda * Eddie Irvine as Himself * Angelo Tsarouchas as Stu * Jacques Tourangeau as Professor Amiel * Joanne Baron as Margueritte - Royal Designer * Stephen Singer as Professor Begler * Sarah Manninen as Krista * Tony Munch as Keith Kopetsky * John Nelles as Race Announcer * Claus Bue as Lutheran Archbishop Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on March 30, 2004, in the United States by Hollywood Records.'The Prince & Me' Official Website Track listing #"Everybody Wants You" - Josh Kelley #"Just a Ride" - Jem #"Fire Escape" - Fastball #"Man of the World" - Marc Cohn #"Calling" - Leona Naess #"Good Intentions" - Jennifer Stills #"I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love with You" - Marc Cohn #"Symphony" - Jessica Riddle #"It Doesn’t Get Better Than This" - Katy Fitzgerald #"Freeway" - Scapegoat Wax #"Presidente" - Kinky #"Drift" - Forty Foot Echo #"Party" - The D4 #"Bloodsweet" - Scapegoat Wax #"Separate Worlds" - Jennie MuskettCD Universe- The Prince and Me Soundtrack Reception Critics gave the film mostly negative reviews and Rotten Tomatoes rated it 27% based on 116 reviews giving it an overall "rotten" rating. They describe the film as "bland, fluffy, and predictable bit of wish fulfillment". . Metacritic reported the movie had an average score of 47 out of 100, based on 31 reviews. . The Christian Science Monitor's David Sterritt gave the film a good review, stating that the movie was "quite appealing, thanks to good-humored acting and to Martha Coolidge's quiet directing style." Meanwhile, Manohla Dargis of the Los Angeles Times criticised the movie, calling it "a blandly diverting, chastely conceived and grammatically challenged fairy tale"'The Prince & Me' - MOVIE REVIEW - Los Angeles Times - calendarlive.com USA Today commented that The Prince & Me was overall "well-meaning, cute, sweet" but that the film could have been improved with "a bit more quirkiness and a little less formula." References External links * * * * * * Category:2004 films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about royalty Category:Films directed by Martha Coolidge Category:Films set in Copenhagen Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films set in Madison, Wisconsin Category:Films shot in Denmark Category:Films shot in Prague Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Icon Productions films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:The Prince & Me films